Más allá de la eternidad
by Aoi972
Summary: •AU/One-shot Dark• La amaba con locura y con locura murió. La delgada línea entre la razón y la demencia.


**Disclaimer (1):** Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece sino a las CLAMP. La historia si es de mi autoria.

 **Disclaimer (2):** Inspirado, por así decirlo, en el opening 1 de Tokyo Ghoul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Más allá de la eternidad"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y la lluvia comenzó. Un par de gotas cayeron en tu rostro, ¿serán del cielo o de sus ojos? Tal vez provenía de él, estaba llorando. ¿Qué más podría hacer? Lo he perdido todo, y de todo te he perdido a ti.

La sangre adorna tu vestido celeste, ese que te regalé cuando cumplimos dos meses de casados, quería llevarte a bailar. Te veías radiante en ese entonces: tu sonrisa hacia juego con tu cabello suelto y el vestido corte imperio. Seguía cada movimiento tuyo, la falda revoloteaba y tu sonrisa iluminaba el lugar. Me hipnotizaste y, como siempre sucede cuando estás a mi lado, olvidé respirar. Reíste. Tu sonrisa era tan bonita.

No recuerdo muchas cosas importantes en mi vida, solo a ti con tus ojos verdes impactantes pero sensibles y el cuerpo frágil envuelto en el uniforme de secundaria. Perdí el control. No sé cómo no te diste cuenta que me traías enamorado.

Giraste una vez, luego otra. Alzando los brazos, agitando el cabello. ¿Eras feliz? Yo sí, con el alma. Mi mirada nunca se apartaba de ti.

Ah, tu piel pálida, tu sonrisa simple, tus ojos atentos… No sé qué amo más de ti. Te beso, es imposible no hacerlo. Te amo tanto, tanto. Rio, sintiéndome afortunado, sé que tú también me amabas.

Llegaste un día lluvioso. Era despreciado, frío y distante. Odiaba las sonrisas y odiaba al mundo. Te acercaste a mí, sonriendo como un ser sobrenatural. **"¿Duele mucho?"** Reí **.** _¿Importaba?_ Me acompañaste y no pude hacer más que adorar en silencio tu sonrisa.

¿De dónde venías y a dónde ibas? ¿Acaso no me dijiste que te quedarías? **"No importa, estamos juntos."**

Eres cruel, no quisiera que me dejaras abandonado. **"No lo haré pero no sigas preguntando."**

Tu cuerpo inerte y tus labios morados me dicen lo contrario, te fuiste y no volverás, cual mariposa volando hacia el cielo.

No tiene importancia, yo te seguiré, un si me llevas al fin del mundo. _Guíame…_

Alguien grita, veo sangre en mis manos. Ya no hay cordura solo dolor. Dolor. Una risa, luego el llanto. Una voz muy lejana. **"Pena, tristeza, soledad pero no lágrimas. No puedes llorar."** Se ha perdido, la delgada línea entre la razón y la locura.

¿Realidad?, ¡está congelada! ¡Cordura!, ¿estás muerta?

¿Sakura? ¡Sigues viva!

Una fuerte melodía comienza a sonar, arrítmica e insegura. Algo se ha roto, los cristales nos hacen daño. Duele pero no tanto como verte muerta. Me siento desecho. Pero la estrella susurra: **"No lo puedes cambiar**."

Déjame ir contigo. ¡Espera, espera! Persigo a su alteza pero ella se aleja suavemente.

Su rostro distante queda grabada en mi retina, la daga en el pecho y la sangre de ese sujeto.

Algo late fuertemente, era un hombre pobre, es verdad, pero… pero no tenía el derecho de privarte de la vida.

 _Sakura…_

Lo recuerdo y vuelvo a llorar. Recuerdo tu cuerpo ensangrentado, la mirada perdida y la temperatura fría. Ese algo en mí se revuelve, lo haría de nuevo. Solo te vengaba. Hilarante. Si estuviera vivo lo mataría otra vez.

Y digo, imploro. Mi princesa, princesa has pasar la tristeza, ven conmigo a lamentar que la estrella no volverá a brillar. Has pasar el tiempo y todo rastro de dolor. Todo es por ti, por ella. Quiero ver su sonrisa.

La voz dulce y melodiosa carcajea levemente. Ella y tú. Esto en mi interior se agita, aún te amo y lo sabes perfectamente. Me alegro, te alegras.

Y dice, y dice… **"Te llevaré conmigo, Xiao Lang."**

La estrella se retuerce con su pequeño cuerpecito, tan frágil como mi flor de cerezo muerto. Han pasado horas desde que la perdí y tres cuando maté a su asesino.

Ella se ha ido, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Sakura… ¿Sabías que te quiero? ¿Sabías que te amo? ¿Sabías que si no estás conmigo mi vida ya no tiene lógica ni sentido? ¿Sabías que no soportaría volver a estar solo? ¿Sabías que me siento muerto en vida cada vez que veo tus orbes vacíos y sin brillo? ¿Lo sabías? Si tenías conciencia de ello, ¿por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué no luchaste?

No, no. No ha sido culpa tuya. Nada ha sido culpa tuya mi amor.

El tipo al que acuchillé fue el culpable. ¡No, no, NO!

Mis manos tiemblan me las llevo al cabello tirando de él; las lágrimas caen multiplicadas. Recupero la consciencia. ¿He sido yo verdad? Sí, sí, yo te deje ir en ese entonces. La cabeza me duele y da vueltas, muchas vueltas. Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan cruel, tan estúpidamente indiferente estarías con vida. Todo lo que me rodea se convierte en sangre.

Tus ojos, mi ojos, sus ojos ¿Qué diferencia hay? Soy un asesino, te maté, lo maté, nos maté.

¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

Ngh, maldición. ¡Maldición!

Ya no sé si reír o llorar. No sé qué me pasa, divago y divago.

Mis ojos se comprimen, mi mano se mueve ansiosa tocando tu cabello. Quiero irme contigo, llévame a donde sea.

¿Qué debería hacer con lo que siento? Sakura, ¿puedes decirme? ¿Aunque sea un poco?

La canción sigue, se vuelve más intensa. De pronto enloquece, hay grito dentro de ella. ¿Qué pasa?

¡Enloquece! No estoy loco.

¡Demente! No, aún no he perdido la razón. Pero, ¿entonces con quién hablo?

" **Escúchame. Estoy aquí."**

Se retuerce, se retuerce esto dentro de mí. Quema, siento que ardo. Duele y duele. No quiero estar solo, dijiste que me protegerías de la soledad pero la siento dentro de mí. Está haciendo un hueco.

La sangre cae en mi cuerpo. ¡Todo está cubierto de ella! Las paredes, la cama en donde está Sakura, el piso.

Sonríes, sonrió. Veo que no hay marcha atrás.

Quiero ir contigo, debo pagarte esta deuda.

Ah, dolor dentro de mí. Pero pronto alegría, de estar junto a ti.

Me tomas de la mano, tu, mi princesa. Y te sigo, no hay nada más en este mundo que deseo hacer. Podría seguirte hasta el infierno si así tú lo deseas.

Tus brazos me envuelven en un brazo, tu olor a cerezos floreciendo. La daga que estaba en tu pecho ahora está en el mío. Nuestros corazones están nuevamente juntos.

La sangre salpica y cae al suelo junto la demás. Tomas mi mano y sonríes, caminamos y vamos a una senda blanca con pétalos blancos cayendo del cielo.

" **Iremos, más allá de la eternidad."**

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado aunque no es un one-shot triste como esperaba. Deja tu review.


End file.
